Trinity Child
by JScribz
Summary: Luthor and Strange's joint effort to create the 'ultimate weapon' backfires. But Luthor seeks a new opportunity to take down the JL from the inside out. What happens when you combine Superman, Batman and Wonderwoman? Trinity, 'The Ultimate Weapon'. "I not only strive to survive, but I seek to live every day as if it were stolen from the grasps of death" -Trinity. BM&WW! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**.::Trinity Child::.**

**Creation**

A/N: Hey guys! It's been over a year since I last updated any of the stories, and for those of you who were waiting on me to update them... I'm sorry! It's been a hectic past year and I rarely found time to even quench my thirst for comics nonetheless update my stories. I know, I know.. I'm terrible. But here I am! To make it up to all of you! A new story, new character but same old romance :)! Cheers to Batman & Wonderwoman! This is a really short chapter, but it's just to get the suspense kicking. I'll be sure to update in the next couple of days-or perhaps even tonight! Stay tuned!

* * *

**Lex Luthor** lumed over the the stark black laboratory table. He peered into the eyes of his own reflection casted by the gloss of the table top. His once vibrant green eyes were now worn and sported dark circles and heavy bags; a constant reminder of how many days it had been since he had gotten any shut eye. Days since Hugo Strange had proven himself useless to his cause. He brought his arm up and pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out an audible sigh. Like every other problem he had ever come across, he would simply have to get rid of it…somehow.

"Luthor," Lex's attention was directed to the person standing a few feet away from him, "I don't think-"

"Strange, I don't want to hear an '_I don't think_', you've already had five days to _think_, I need a _solution_, I need you to _DO_ something," Lex tried to cast his temper away but there was no point, he was frustrated and he needed Strange to understand that-to fear it, "Do you understand?"

Dr. Strange just grunted in response and turned his attention back to the monitor he was examining before.

"I have been running diagnostics and it just seems relatively impossible to combine the two strands together," Strange swiped at the monitor causing a much larger monitor to unveil itself from the ceiling of the laboratory. The suspended monitor lit up, casting a bright light throughout the laboratory. All sorts of gadgets, tools and experiments were visible.

"If you look here," Hugo tapped at the screen in front of him and in effect a diagram of a DNA molecule appeared on the large screen, "You'll notice that once combined, certain strands start to _fade_ away. Then the healing ability of the two kick in and repairs and reconnects the broken fragments, _BUT_ the interesting part is that instead of repairing it back to the previous state, _human_strands replace the broken ones."

"So what you're saying is that, _You_ can't do this?" Luthor raised his voice as he jabbed a finger towards Dr. Strange,

"Luthor, you must know by now that _I_ have the most advanced tools and mind to make this 'miracle' happen," Strange adjusted his glasses, "which is exactly why you came to me first,"

"What nonsense! Waller's facility-"

"Waller no longer conducts such experiments. After the incident that had happened a few months ago she resigned from S.T.A.R labs. She has a personal relationship with the league now. Do you recall?"

Lex, obviously uncomfortable, cleared his throat and straightened his tie, "That's hardly anything a little negotiation couldn't solve,"

"Mr. Luthor-in science, money is but a _tool_. Passion is the genius, the mind, the creator,"

They both became quiet as the doctor walked over to the only occupied medical table. Restrained by reinforced steel bracelets, an unconscious young man was tied down to the table. His eyes, arms, torso and legs were wrapped up in bandages and he had needles sticking out from at least 50 parts of his body connected to tubes and wires. Right above his heart was a triangle with lines conjoining the three points into the center and there was the number "00" written under the triangle. It was a scar that was traced by a tattoo, dark yet thinly marked. Strange pressed a button by the side of the medical table and the sound of air escaping tubes could be heard. He one by one began to carefully pull the needles from the boys body. Lex just watched cautiously from afar, he knew of Dr. Strange's crazed ideas and plans, the moment he joined efforts with this man, he knew that he would have to be careful around him. Plucking the final needle from the boys arm, Strange turned to Luthor and began to obnoxiously clap his hands.

"And thus, I present to you…_MY_ first born child," He had a menacing undertone to his voice, "I thought it'd be fitting to name him, _Trinity_,"

* * *

A/N:

Andddddd... I'm back again! I know... it was a lot of reading, phew!

I'm still rusty and I'm sure I had plenty of grammatical errors, but besides that... let me know where you guys think this stories going to go! It's always interesting to see what people expect and take from a story-in this case a few sentences.

P.S: For those of you who are judging because the guys name is "Trinity", just think of it as a superhero title or something.

R&R! :)!


	2. Chapter 2

**.::Trinity Child::.**

**Trust**

**A/N:** I tried to update last night, but this chapter ended up being MUCH longer than I first intended. It's probably the longest chapter I have ever written and a pretty darn good one. Though a bit slow, it's necessary for the character backgrounds and relationships that will soon be described in more detail! It might be a bit confusing because I got a bit lazy at times and started cutting corners, but hopefully you'll find your way around it :)! Enjoy!

* * *

"Look at me when I speak to you," she said sternly, her vivid blue eyes did not waver one bit as he turned his gaze back to her. She absolutely ravishing in her moss green halter top dress. The hem cut off right above her knees, revealing her perfectly toned legs and the cut of the dress was low enough to show some modest cleavage. Her dark hair was done up in a tight bun with a butterfly pin jazzed up with diamonds and emeralds to match her dress. It was the one he had given her for Christmas. It used to be his mothers, but now it was hers.

"Yes?" Bruce's voice shook a bit, it had been the first time since that fateful night 18 years ago that he felt so insecure. His eyes were a darker shade of blue than hers, there was a shadow-a hidden depth to them that most people didn't notice. Most people, but not including her. She knew, she knew everything.

"I just don't understand Bruce," Her tone hid nothing, she was scared, nervous and confused. Her eyes pleaded with him, for an explanation. She was everything he ever wanted, everything he ever needed. He had held no necessary secrets from her, he found comfort in her and he confided in her. He sought after her when the nightmares haunted him and she would embrace him and sooth his wary soul. There was warmth that he felt around her, which he could find nowhere else. She was beautiful in every way. He believed she was the one. But it wasn't her. She never was and never could be.

"I don't either," Bruce's shoulders slumped and the man who always looked big, strong, brave and ambitious now looked resigned, wary, weak and helpless. He himself really didn't understand why he couldn't just let go.

"Bruce," she lifted her hand to his face and gently placed her long slender fingers on his cheek. He would usually lean into her caress but tonight was different, "Can I trust in you?"

He knew exactly what she was asking, if she could trust in his ability to make this decision correctly. The fact that she asked had caught him off guard so he paused a moment before replying back, "Yes. You can trust in me Valerie"

He quickly but gently reached up to grab the hand that was caressing his face and gave it a light squeeze before dropping it by his side. He bowed his head slightly as he turned and ran off into the large crowd.

* * *

**1 WEEK EARLIER**

Wally West was just like any other joker around, making other people laugh made him happy, therefore he laughed. He loved telling jokes and poking fun at others. At times or in his case-most of the time he just goes overboard and people eventually start ignoring him or blatantly telling him to shut up. But just like everyone else, he knew there were some moments where it was best to just shut up and listen. And today, was just one of those days.

All of the founding members were seated around the large conference table. Noone was late, noone was talking and noone knew why they were there. They just knew that Batman had called up an emergency meeting. It was rare that he of all people would call up a meeting, these days he was more preoccupied in Gotham and his participation in the league went from little to nothing.

"So," Superman began to speak but quickly stopped as soon as he looked up and saw that 5 pairs of eyes were looking intently at him. They had all looked up in unity, the silence was burning into their patience. He just cleared his throat and turned his attention to Batman who was the only one who didn't look up at him. The room was dense with suspense. Finally Batman spoke up,

"Starting today..." He began to speak in his usual monotoneous voice, "I will no longer be a member of the Justice League,"

Before anyone could process what he had just said or even gasp at the statement, Diana sprung up from her seat and stormed out the door. The other 5 members were in complete shock and had no idea what to say. Batman remained still, completely ignoring what had just happened. Flash, being the fastest man alive with possibly the fastest mouth as well questioned him first.

"What do you mean?"

"I am resigning from the League," He repeated. Unlike the first time he had said it, the other founders actually processed it and formed a reaction. Clark stood from his seat, stealing the attention away from Batman. Surprisingly he had a stern look on his face rather than a perplexed one. The other founders became excited and nervous, they were still clueless as to what was really going on.

"Bruce, you of all people should know that we need a reason," Clark's jaw tightened. He already knew, he knew why Diana had that sort of reaction, he knew why Bruce was leaving, he knew.

Batman got up from his seat, his face still emotionless as he walked behind his seat and pushed it in. Slowly, he pulled his cowl back revealing his face to everyone. He didn't receive any surprised faces because everyone already knew who he was underneath the Kevlar. He thought it appropriate to make the announcement as Bruce Wayne and not Batman.

"I'm getting married," Bruce refused to make any eye contact with anyone, he kept his eyes on the panel located on the table in front of his seat. The sound of Clark clenching his fists was audible. Shayera just glared at the man standing across the table from her, she was usually pissed off with the man, but today was the worst it had ever been-she was furious. J'onn's expression barely changed except for the softening of his eyes in some sort of understanding that others couldn't see or experience. Wally and John just looked at each other, still in confusion before Wally once again broke the deadly silence,

"Congrats man!" no one looked at the speedster as he congratulated Bruce, "Honestly didn't know you had it in you,"

Usually that would initiate the bat glare, but instead Batman just nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Congratulations Bruce, but who's the lucky lady?" John asked genuinely curious as to who would possibly want to marry such a grim character.

"You will all be receiving an invitation later tonight," he blatantly ignored John's question causing a notable sigh from Shayera's general direction. Superman was still frozen as he glared at Batman. What surprised everyone was that their usually cheery, friendly leader seemed extremely irritated and upset about the news. But that was understandable, because no one else besides Shayera knew what was really going on. Finding that explanation enough, Bruce spun on his heels and turned and made his way towards the doors. As soon as he reached his hand out to the panel to unlock the door, he felt a large strong hand grip his shoulder. He didn't move, just remained still expecting to be yelled at, or even be on the receiving end of a punch or two. Instead he was asked a question that caught him off guard,

"You sure about this?" Clark's voice was filled with concern and anger at the same time.

"Yes," He answered without turning around to face Superman. But he wasn't sure, he didn't know if what he was doing was right or wrong, but for once he let his heart lead him and it was telling him that this was the right thing to do.

Superman aimlessly roamed the watch tower, his eyes hindering emotions that others could not depict. His usual vibrant look was oppressed and he looked grim. Obviously upset, other league members who usually greeted him just walked by without saying much, only observing the Man of Steel as a dark cloud hovered over him. He was more furious and irritated than he let other people see, he couldn't believe what had just happened. He knew that Bruce's engagement was bound to happen sometime, but not this soon. He would usually be happy for his close friend, but this was different. This engagement was wrong; there was a lack of maturity in it. He was irritated because he believed that the smartest man he ever knew would make the right decision, but he hadn't. But Clark understood at the same time, the man was confused and he's not one to confide in others, especially when it came to helpful hints on relationships. Of the relationships Bruce had, Clark knew a few that had ended up in an absolute mess; Catwoman, Talia and of course, Lois Lane.

He rounded the corner and found the person he least expected to see, Diana. She was gazing out of the window into the abyss of stars. Her mind was elsewhere, her eyes glazed and red from crying. Clark paused a moment to gather his thoughts before slowly and cautiously walking towards her. He wasn't sure what emotions and reactions to expect from her, but he had a good feeling that she simply felt _lost_. As he approached her, she slightly tilted her head towards his direction in acknowledgement, her eyes shadowed by her long eyelashes.

"Clark," She barely whispered. He wanted to confront her and talk to her about what had just happened, but as soon as she said his name he realized that there was nothing he could do but offer his shoulder for her to cry on. He embraced her in a loving hug and she began to sob uncontrollably. He shushed her softly as her sobs slowly grew louder and louder. She of all people didn't deserve this sort of treatment, and he of all people didn't deserve such a wonderful woman just so that he could to push her aside and hurt her. His emotions stirred as a rage he hasn't felt in awhile welted up and began to show on the features of his face. His heart wrenched in grief as to a sort of understanding of what Diana was going through. He had experienced a similar situation before, it involved the same man-Bruce.

Diana felt Clark's arms tighten around her, even though she was strong-she was not as strong as he was and she started to _feel_ the difference. She loosened her grip on his arms and looked up into his eyes. His face was shadowed and dark, an unfitting look for his usually composed kind features. Lifting her hand up, she gently lifted his chin. His expression showed a raw emotion she rarely saw him express-hate.

"Clark?" Her voice was stronger this time, curious as to what was causing him so much angst. He refused to look into her eyes, so she kept pulling his face back to face hers. Finally, he looked into her eyes and she realized and understood what had made him feel this way. He was always protective of her, viewing her as a little sister (even though she's much older than he was). It probably started when he realized how naïve she was, yet how similar they were. She always confronted him about personal issues, whether I was about Steve Trevor, her mother and especially in this case, Bruce. Clark had told her and warned her about Bruce's issues with relationships, and after attempting to start one or even confront the stubborn man about being in one with her-she finally gave into his ways and decided to just let the emotions sway away. But they never did. It had been four years since she first realized her feelings for Bruce, and one year since she decided to give up on him. Selfishly trying to comfort herself, she told herself that Bruce would never end up with anyone else, just because of his ethnics. And here he is, announcing his marriage to another woman. Clark was in the middle of it all, but being Bruce's closest friend he felt it necessary to be upset with his friend's decision, simply because it was wrong. Clark had made it clear that he disapproved of her love for Bruce, but he still supported her no matter what.

"Diana, I'm so sorry… You don't understand how angry I am with him, I've never been this upset with him before," His voice was soft, but his face remained contorted with anger, "Damn him, you of all people don't deserve this, he should get on his knees and beg for for-"

"-Clark, don't be angry at him. You and I both understand how he is. I'm just afraid, but that doesn't justify anything, I shouldn't have left the room like that, it was disrespectful of me," She softly smiled at him.

"No you shouldn't have left the room like that, you should've flipped some tables and cussed him out- is what you should've done," He joked, lightening the mood a bit. She grinned at him and gave him a playful thump with her fist on his chest. Soon after, the mood became serious again as her mind began to wander back to what had just happened,

"I'm clueless as to what I should do," She whispered, "I'm so lost,"

* * *

**ONE DAY EARLIER**

"Luthor, care to explain your plan?" Hugo Strange asked with a hint of hostility. His patience with the man was running thin. They were supposed to be in this together, but as of a few days ago the man was keeping secrets and plotting behind his back. Though it would be hypocritical for him to execute the man for having secrets, Strange had a few secrets of his own. Ones that he ruled best to be kept hidden at least until an opportune time came to reveal them. Luthor had simply walked around the subject of his plan by saying that he would need the assistance of the boy in a couple of days for an extended period of time-for how long, he didn't know, but it was expected to be for awhile. He asked Strange to reset Trinity's memory to a specific point and to create 'holes' in his past. At this point, Strange believed that they were being counterproductive. Lex had made it clear that he was disappointed in the outcome of the project, he boy lacked a lot, but what Lex didn't see were the possibilities to come. The CEO of Lex Corp was ready to abandon Strange and the experiment up until a few days ago, when he came rushing into the laboratory obviously excited about something. He simply told Hugo that they're partnership still remained intact and that he would continually fund his research as long as the experiment was as much of his as it was Strange's. Luthor had used those exact words, describing Hugo's son as 'it' and 'experiment'. Trinity was not simply a _thing_, he was a _boy_, his own _child_ and the doctor was beginning to get irritated with the man and his antics.

"Just put your faith in me Strange, everything will turn out as we originally planned-if not…even better," Luthor again, skimmed the bare minimum of what Strange wanted to hear from him. The doctor felt his usually composed temper begin to rise, the man was unnerving. Instead of initiating an argument, Strange turned away from Luthor and began walking towards the exit. He had other work to do, and he needed to get away from this man before he did something he would regret. After all, he would need some sort of income.

Lex turned slightly as he watched Strange leave the room from the corner of his eye. He was finally alone in the control room of the laboratory. He turned his attention back to the rows of monitors and screens and looked intently at one. A view of a small room was visible, in it was the boy sitting in the corner of the room looking blankly at the opposite wall. Lex drew an envelope from his inner suit pocket and took out a piece of paper. His eyes went back and forth between the boy and the thick piece of paper. On the paper read, 'Join us as we celebrate the engagement of Bruce Wayne & Valerie Wolfe'. A large menacing grin formed on Lex's face.

'This is just the beginning,' he told himself.

* * *

**2 HOURS EARLIER**

The party was absolutely astonishing. Alfred had surely outdone himself this time, after all, his beloved Master was finally engaged. But he worried that it was with the wrong woman. He didn't believe there was anything wrong with Valerie Wolfe, in fact he loved and adored her. She was a fine woman; classy, smart, beautiful, kind, caring and not to mention moral. It was hard to find women in Gotham with such high moral standards-which is exactly why Bruce had found her in New York City. The abundance of fine woman in that city were unbelievable, but there was only one that had sincerely caught the old man's eye-Diana. Two generations ahead of Bruce, and he found himself questioning his taste in women, but it wasn't just he himself that found Diana the ideal woman (especially for Bruce), but Clark, Dick, Tim, Leslie and even Selina Kyle had confirmed the potential the two of them had together.

Alfred sighed as he walked out the double doors into the brisk spring night. He looked at one of the hired hands who was placed in charge of manning the door and noticed that he was slouching.

"Proper posture is a must Mr. Dukan," he made sure to memorize all his hired workers names so that when they made a mistake he would indefinitely be able to call them out on it sooner or later-perhaps even deduct from his or her tip. The young man quickly adjusted his posture and cleared his throat, obviously nervous around the elder man. The young man then quickly bowed his head as a late group walked up to the front steps of the mansion.

"Good evening, may I see your invit-" He froze as recognized the members of the group as they walked into the light. There were five total, and it took no genius to recognize and name them all. Alfred simply watched the boy freeze in absolute shock and raised a quirky eyebrow at the unprofessionalism of Mr. Dukan.

"Good Evening, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter," Alfred took a step forward when he realized that the young man was going to remain in shock for a bit longer, "I hope that you came across no difficulty on your way here?"

Superman stepped up first, he was wearing his outfit underneath a suit, it was obvious he was wearing his custom because the first few buttons of his shirt were undone and his shield was partially visible. Wally was dressed in a similar fashion, simply because he and Superman had secret identities, while John, Shayera and J'onn didn't have to hide theirs.

"Yes, of course Alfred. We'd like to thank you for having us," Clark gave the old man a genuine smile. Alfred was definitely one of his favorite men. Funny story is, he actually tried to get his mother and Alfred together, but Ma declined saying Pa was her one and only and Alfred had something going on with some doctor in town. Unfortunate, but at the same time it would've been awkward to have Bruce as his step-brother. Clark noticed the elderly man looking amongst the group, his face gave away nothing but Clark knew he was wondering where Diana was.

"Diana said she had some urgent business to attend to, if anything she'll be here later tonight," Clark explained, trying to hint that it was a sore topic among them all.

"Very well," The butler replied in his monotone voice, "On your left is the dining area and on your right is the main reception,"

All five of them bowed their heads and said their thanks as they walked through the doors. Everyone else but Flash went to the right, he went right for the pulled pork. Alfred remained outside and gave one last sigh before turning to the young man, who still remained frozen.

"You're slouching again," He accused before he turned and walked back into he party.

* * *

Bruce held her in his loving embrace, though there were hundreds of people surrounding them, it felt like it was only the two of them there tonight. Her smile was angelic as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled back at her, his eyes softened as he landed a sweet kiss on her forehead. As he kissed her, he spotted the familiar blue and red attire sticking out from underneath a cheap suit. They actually came. His eyes remained intent as he watched the others file in. He didn't know whether to be relieved or upset that Diana was not among them. His attention went back to Clark as he realized the boy scout was glaring at him. He shifted uncomfortably, perhaps it was a bad idea to invite the league, but Valerie protested saying it was the right thing to do. Ignoring Clark's glare, Bruce looked down at Valerie. Her dark blue eyes were roaming his own, curious as to where his attention was.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, her eyes still searching for answers,

"Yes, sorry I didn't mean to alarm you," he shifted his hand on her back in a more protective manner. He was afraid that Clark might do something unreasonable. He knew his friend was upset with him and he would do anything to show it.

"Looks like the Justice League made it," she turned her body a little to the side and leaned her head in between his shoulder and arm. He placed his arm around her waist giving it a gentle squeeze. He didn't reply to her, he just watched as a mass of people crowded them and shouts were heard. He was too preoccupied to notice that someone had walked up behind him until they cleared their throat.

"Excuse me," he froze, it was her voice, "May I have this dance?"

Amused, Valerie turned the both of them to face the stranger. As soon as she recognized who it was, her expression also changed to one of surprise. Bruce's jaw clenched as he looked at Diana directly in the eye. She was wrapped up in a single strapped white dress, her curves nicely accented with the folds that crossed her body. Her hair was straight with a little curl at the end, her high cheekbones were defined with a little make-up. Her eyes were bright and vivid, no hint of anything but amusement behind them. Diana tilted her head to the side as the silence engulfed all three of them. Finally, Valerie laughed a little as she took Bruce's hand from her waist and offered him to Diana.

"Careful, he tends to step on your feet," She smiled jokingly and gave Bruce a pat on the back as she retreated to a group of her friends she invited from her law firm. Diana smiled in appreciation as she took his hand, but she didn't start dancing just yet. She just held his large hand with her two hands and examined them. They were calloused, bruised, cut and scarred. He tried to pull his hand away, but she held them there with a tight grip. He saw tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes and didn't know what to do or what to say. She lowered her head and he could no longer see her beautiful vibrant eyes. She still held onto his hand as she dropped their hands lower.

"Diana-" He began but was soon cut off by her,

"She knows?" He knew what she was asking,

"Yes,"

"Everything?" He paused before answering her this time,

"No," She waited silently for him to elaborate, "Not about…you,"

She shot her head up in surprise and hurt. Her eyes hid nothing as slowly they turned a darker shade of blue. She was furious.

"Why not?"

"Because…" He was hoping that, that was enough of an answer,

"Because?" He was wrong,

"There was never anything between us," He turned his head to the side, it was truth-yet it hurt him to even say it. What was wrong with him? This was his own resolve so he should be able to carry it out himself. But he felt so pitiful at that moment, as if he _had_ to lie to himself as well.

At that moment, Bruce realized how strong an Amazon could really be. She gave him a good hard slap across the face. He deserved it, but he wasn't expecting it. He wavered back a bit, his vision a blurred from the impact. He felt a trickle of blood finding its way down his now bruised cheek. He just remained there, his head bowed and arms hanging at his sides. He felt her gaze upon him, eyes looking down upon him.

"You're the least human of us all," She simply remarked as she marched towards the exit wiping her tears with her arms while hiding her face in the process.

Bruce felt a hold in his heart he hadn't felt in a long time. He thought he knew what he was doing, what he had to accomplish, what would make him happy-but he was wrong. He was so wrong. That's the downside of being one of the smartest beings in the world, you rarely mistakes, but when you make one-it's huge. The entire party stood in silence, every man and woman in complete shock and anticipating Bruce Wayne's next move. What he did next would define his future. He himself remained frozen. He heard light footsteps cautiously approach him from in front.

"Bruce," Valerie called out to him, her voice laced with worry. She stood in front of him with her arms extended to his shoulders. He felt her brush his now messy hair to the side and felt embarrassed as she saw his eyes glisten with premature tears. He felt helpless.

"Bruce, are you okay?" She lightly traced the cheek that was now bright red and bruising quickly. He didn't reply, he just stood there. There was a sense of shame that he had never experienced before. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Look at me when I speak to you," she demanded,

"Yes?"

"I just don't understand Bruce,"

"I don't either,"

"Bruce," She paused, "Can I trust you?"

"Yes, you can trust in me Valerie,"

He let go of her hand and ran after Diana.

* * *

A/N: That was a lot to take in, and for those of you who bared through it, thank you! Now, I know you all have a ton of questions and want to see where this is going, but I'm going to take it slow for now and gently place you into the plot through the next few chapters. In the next chapter, I promise you that Trinity will be revealed, so stay tuned!

Shout out to **CA Alcantar**! Thanks for reviewing! 'Baton' haha I actually didn't pick it up the first time, but after you mentioned it I had a good laugh. And you pretty much hit it spot on with the guess, but there's much more to the character than just that :)!

R&R!


End file.
